


Prompt: Formal

by folliesandfictions



Series: The Fan Shop [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folliesandfictions/pseuds/folliesandfictions





	

****“Christ, I look ridiculous. They’re gonna hate me.” Éponine paced up and down the shop as much as her skirt would allow, tugging at her jacket hem and tucking and untucking her hair from behind her ears. She came to a half in front of the mirror behind the till, at which she gestured angrily. “I mean, who the hell is that? That ain’t me. That’s… fuck, I dunno.”

“A responsible adult who could look after an army of kids with her eyes closed?” Cosette slipped around the counter and placed a hand gently on Éponine’s shoulder, guiding her to a seat. “Not that you should do that. That’d be kind of irresponsible.”

Éponine raised an eyebrow. “Thanks for the advice, I’ll be sure to pass it on to ‘em.” Cosette laughed, and Éponine felt a little of the tension drain from her shoulders as Cosette began to run a comb through her hair.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to that kid, 'Ponine, and they’d be idiots not to see it. Just go in there and be yourself.” From somewhere within her apron Cosette produced a handful of hairgrips and began to tackle Éponine’s unruly curls. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“It’s fine, Feuilly needs you here. 'Sides, I wouldn’t put anyone through a car journey with 'Zelma and Marius - I’ll probably have killed the pair of 'em before we even get there. Speak of the devil…”

A car horn sounded from outside, Marius and Azelma waving energetically through the windows. Éponine stood up and checked her reflection once more before sighing and resting her head on Cosette’s shoulder. “Well, guess it’s time. Wish me luck.” She turned to leave, but Cosette pulled her back and gently kissed her cheek.

“You don’t need it.”


End file.
